1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording method.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording method allows a relatively simple apparatus to form high-definition images and is being rapidly developed in various fields. A variety of research on this method has been conducted from the viewpoint of producing high-quality recorded articles and the like. For example, JP-A-2002-103783 discloses an ink jet recording aqueous ink set and an ink jet recording method for forming white images. The ink jet recording aqueous ink set enables printing without clogging of ink ejection nozzles, exhibits good ejection stability and good ejection response, achieves high quality printing with a high print density and also a high opacity even on a transparent film, and exhibits good stability in long-time storage. In the ink jet recording method, in which ink is ejected onto a recording medium to perform recording, an ink composition containing at least a colloidal inorganic oxide is brought into contact with a reaction liquid on a transparent recording medium to form a white or a light-absorbing image. The reaction liquid contains at least a reaction agent that aggregates the colloidal particles of the inorganic oxide when mixed with the ink composition.
Unfortunately, when the white ink is used for recording on the recording medium in combination with the reaction liquid, the resulting recorded article often exhibits low image quality, a low L* value, or poor opacity, or the amount of the white ink to be ejected to a unit area is limited.